deflyiofandomcom-20200213-history
Towers
Towers are one of the most important things in defly.io. The main job for every player is to build their base and protect it, and without towers, such a base cannot be created. You can set a tower or in other words, a dot, by right-clicking anywhere on your screen or by pressing Space . If your helicopter touches a non-enemy dot, it will leave a straight trail behind. Build another tower in order to make a wall between them, and if you enclose an area with your dots and walls, it will turn into the color of your helicopter. You will get a small reward consisting of points and XP. With each square of the map you gain, you also get a single point. Benefits However, if you touch a wall that is not made by you or your team, you will die. Flying over dots that are not connected with any walls is possible, though. The gray borderlines of Defuse are an exception. Skilled players may use the following advantage to kill their enemies by making them run into their towers. This tactic is called the “Clothesline”: it is a special trick where they build a connecting wall (view the picture below) right on top or in front of other players (if the enemy is moving) in order to make them run into it. Tips for making your base *'Create it at the edge of the map.' Your walls will make it impossible to surround your base because they block every path between the border of the map and your territory. If an enemy destroys the dots facing the corner, however, your base can be encircled. *'Seperate it into lots of sections.' Build as many towers as possible and avoid having long walls. A great tactic to fortify the edges of your territory is to create multiple layers with nearly dotted lines and connecting those (see the pictures on the right). Therefore, if one section is destroyed, you will not lose much land. If your territory is a huge single piece, you will lose a lot when only one tower dies. *'Upgrade Build Distance.' If it is at a high level, you can just move through your base and spin around in order to connect dots. This can help to seperate your land like in the point above. Therefore, it is also recommended to make your lines dotted. *'Spend your points into Tower Health and Tower Shield first.' It helps you with creating a territory that cannot be destroyed easily. You can safely farm points if you are at a low level or even surround the whole map. If you are playing PvP, it will make entering your base and killing you harder for other players. *'Avoid having multiple walls branching from a single tower.' If the center of such a “star” is killed, all the connected walls will disappear as well and you will have a huge hole in your territory. That way, enemies can easily make a way through it, plus, it is difficult to fix. Therefore, you should rather place your towers and walls like in the picture “Great wall” on the right. Having a maximum of 3-4 walls branching from a single tower is strongly recommended. *'Circle bases of other people.' It might look like the enemy towers still have shields and health, but in fact they are turned to zero. This is a great way to farm Points and XP and will make you level up very fast if you surround a big piece of land. However, it can be difficult to protect it since you will most likely have only a single border around it. If you are done destroying the other player’s dots, you should try to add layers to your walls as fast as possible.